moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Destiny: New Age/ Sen
thumb|400pxOczy powoli się otworzyły. Niebieskie niebo było pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył. Co się stało? Dlaczego spał? Nic nie pamiętał. Jednak czuł się dziwnie. Podniósł swoją rękę by się jej przyjrzeć. Metalowa ręka wyglądała na całą, nie wiedział czemu nie ma rękawiczek. Szczerze? Mało go to obchodziło. Powoli wstał i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wokół niego rozciągała się aż po horyzont łąka pełna czerwonych kwiatów. Nieważne gdzie się spojrzał, wszędzie były te kwiaty i niebieskie niebo bez słońca. Lekki wiatr ocierał się o jego twarz kołysząc również kwiaty. Nie mógł zauważyć żadnego punktu zaczepienia gdzie się znajduje. To nadal cosmodrom? Czy może inne miejsce? -Jesteś wyjątkowy... jak ja...- Exan odwrócił się starając znaleźć źródło szeptu. Przed oczyma przeleciały mu migawki jakieś ciemnej postaci o zielonych oczach- Wyjątkowy... Jak ja...- znów usłyszał ten szept, tym razem wiedział skąd. Głos dobiegał z oddali. Exo postanowił ruszyć w tamtą stronę. Przedzierał się przez gąszcz czerwonych kwiatów w stronę źródła dźwięku. -Możesz mi mówić...- kolejny szept dochodzący zza jego pleców. Znów jak poprzednio nie wiedział kto mu szepcze. Przed jego oczami przeleciał kolejny obraz. Przedstawiał on chłopaka w młodym wieku o białych włosach i niebieskich oczach z blizną na prawej brwi- ...Jestem hun... Szept znów się urwał. Exo postanowił iść dalej w kierunku źródła pierwszego szeptu. Przemierzał kolejne metry w poszukiwaniu nadawcy szeptu. -Co powiesz...- i jeszcze jeden szept. Exan osobiście zaczął się irytować. Co chwila coś odwracało jego uwagę- ...Exan. Kolejny obraz. Tym razem jakaś maszyna. Czarny, ugryziony przez ząb czasu robot o czerwonych oczach. -Co powiesz na Exan? -E.X.A.N...Kto to?- exo nic nie rozumiał. -Jesteś exo...- Exan próbował zrozumieć każde słowo- ...więc Exan. Robot spojrzał znów na swą dłoń. Coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta maszyna którą widział w swoim obrazie to on, ale kim był ten chłopak i inna postać? -Dobrze, jestem Exan! Czego ode mnie chcecie?! -To nie ludzie...-taka była odpowiedź szeptów. Exan kontynuował swoją wędrówkę przed siebie ignorując od tej pory szepty... jeśli dało się je w ogóle ignorować. Wiatr stawał się silniejszy z każdym krokiem. Z daleka przylatywały zerwane opłatki kwiatów, leciały wraz z wiatrem nie przeciwstawiając się mu. Exo kontynuował swoją wędrówkę. -Kim ty jesteś?- Kolejny szept-... Zbawcą? Exan zatrzymał się. Drugą część szeptu on powiedział. Dlaczego kiedyś powiedział taką głupotę, jeśli to wszystko to tylko jego wspomnienia? Kolejne szepty nie nadeszły, więc postanowił iść dalej. Wiatr był coraz silniejszy. Coraz więcej płatków znajdywał na ziemi i lecących wraz z wiatrem w powietrzu. Exo nie wiedział dlaczego wiatr był coraz silniejszy. Jakie zjawisko mogło to powodować na tak płaskim terenie? W końcu znalazł odpowiedź. Pod nim rozciągała się mała dolina. Kwiaty nie wyrastały tam zostawiając jałową glebę. W środku doliny znajdowała się niestabilna kula energii ciskająca ją w każdą stronę zrywając pobliskie kwiaty i powodując potężne wiatry. Stopa Exana oślizgnęła się z gruntu. Zaczął spadać w dół do zabójczych wyładowań energii tajemniczego jej kłębka. Upadek nie był ciężki, miękka gleba zamortyzowała upadek. Exo miał teraz przed sobą tą niestabilną masę tak blisko, zaledwie parę kroków. Silny wiatr uderzał o niego jednak zadziwiająco nie zrywał go z nóg. Stał tak jakby wiatr nie istniał. Jedno z wyładowań objęło go w całości. Czy to już koniec? Tak szybko jak się pojawił tak zniknął. Exo stał patrząc się na swoje dłonie. Nic mu nie było, nawet najmniejszej rysy. Powoli zbliżył się do kuli. Jej fioletowa poświata sprawiała, że Exan wydawał się być fioletowy. Powoli wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę i włożył ją do środka. Dziwna energia zaczęła przepływać po ręce w stronę jego korpusu. Z łatwością przedostała się do jego wnętrza. Exo próbował z tym walczyć. -Jesteś wyjątkowy... -Znów to samo?- syknął zirytowany Exan- Znów mi gadacie, że jestem jedyny?! Exo zaczął rozglądać się wokół próbując namierzyć coś co wydawało szepty. Coś musiało je wydawać. Podmuch za nim o mało nie strącił go z równowagi. Zaskoczony szybko odwrócił się za siebie. Niestabilna masa ewidentnie zmierzała ku masie krytycznej. Stała się większa, a jej wyładowania częstsze i większe. -Wyjątkowy... Tym razem udało mu się zlokalizować źródło. Te wszystkie szepty dochodziły z wnętrza tej energii, każda analiza wskazywała tylko tą opcję. Coś go przyciągało do niej, coś nie pozwalało mu myśleć o niczym innym niż ta masa mocy. Znów wyciągnął rękę do niej, gdy znów zaczął według analiz wchłaniać jej energię, wyciągnął i włożył też drugą. Powoli zaczął się w niej zagłębiać. Skanery wykrywały, że kula staje się mniejsza i bardziej stabilną. Gdy wszedł do samego centrum, do samego źródła pochodzenia energii, zniknęła... Exan rozejrzał się wokół siebie starając się zrozumieć jakie zjawiska właśnie miały miejsce. Jałowa ziemia bez życia, znów stała się żyzna i zaczęły wyrastać na niej te same kwiaty co wyżej. Exan spojrzał na siebie. Nie można było rzec, że jest okryty tą energią... On nią był! On i energia stały się jednym bytem. Pomiędzy nimi dokonała się symbioza, Exan nie mógł istnieć bez niej, a ona bez niego. Exan spojrzał za siebie. Wszystko zaczynało się ulatniać, ziemia i rośliny zamieniały się w proch unoszony przez wiatr zostawiając za sobą pustkę. Także niebo zaczynało się rozmywać pozostawiając czerń. Zanim exo zdążył wykonać jakiekolwiek analizy sytuacji- wszystko zniknęło. Stał po środku niczego, gdzie nie spojrzał tam była tylko pustka. *** -Dawaj jeszcze raz!- wykrzyczał Yhawen- W końcu zareaguje! -Próbujemy go uruchomić od dwóch miesięcy Yhawen.- oznajmiła Rey. -W końcu się obudzi! Proszę!- duch nalegał wierząc w to, że jego towarzysz się obudzi. Rey jeszcze raz przeleciała światłem latarki przed oczyma robota. Znów zero reakcji mimo włączonego zasilacza. -Nawet nie możesz go ożywić. Maszyny nie ożywisz tak jak ludzi... Oczy robota zaczęły jarzyć się na czerwono. Wszlekie skanery wykrywały aktywność systemów. Ekran pokazywał sprawdzanie systemów i uszkodzeń exo wykonywane przez jego skanery. Exo nagle się ruszył, spokojnie usiadł na metalowym stole na którym leżał. Rozejrzał się dookoła siebie, Rey i Yhawen stali zaskoczeni. -Ty żyjesz!- duch nie potrafił ukryć swojej radości. Exo tylko odłączał od siebie kable, które dostarczały mu zasilania gdy jego zasilacz był uszkodzony. -Witamy wśród żywych.- pozdrowiła Rey- Długo spałeś jak na exo. -Ile?- zapytał Exan wstając ze stołu. -Z jakieś dwa miesiące.- odpowiedziała Rey. Exan przyglądał się swojemu nowemu ciału, Rey widząc to dodała- A i musieliśmy przenieść cię, że tak się wyrażę... do nowego ciała. Pozwoliliśmy sobie na modyfikacje, dzięki czemu sprawniej i lepiej będziesz kontrolować energię. Jednak zachowaliśmy twój wygląd zewnętrzny najlepiej jak mogliśmy, byś wyglądał jak wcześniej. Exo musiał przyznać. Że dużo zmienili. Ręce wyglądały jakby odsłonili mięśnie rąk u człowieka. Duże tytanowe włókna przypominające mięśnie miały liczne i małe otwory, które pozwalały na uwalnianie energii. Na środku dłoni był otwór średniej wielkości, który też miał ułatwiać wydostawaniu się energii z przypominających żyły i tętnice rurek. Te same otwory znajdywały się również na tułowiu i nogach. -Rzeczywiście spory upgrade.- przyznał Exan. -To ty Exan?- exo odwrócił się. W drzwiach stał Genos, który stał zdziwiony tą zmianą wyglądu przyjaciela- Najwyraźniej ten incydent w cosmodromie wyszedł ci na dobre!- zaśmiał się chłopak. -Czyli przeżyłeś? To coś cię nie zabiło?- spytał exo. Genos zrobił lekki uśmieszek o mało co nie wybuchając śmiechem. -Słuchaj no! On nawet nie zdążył zrozumieć co się dzieje! Obiłem go i to mocno! Yhawen potwierdzi. -No tu ma rację.- potwierdził słowa Genosa duch, po czym dodał- Jednak go nie zabiłeś, a on rozszarpał parę oddziałów w cosmodromie i innych bazach operacyjnych. -Obecnie jest on największym zagrożeniem jakie spotkaliśmy.- oznajmiła Rey- Dowiedzenie się o nim jak najwięcej...i eksterminacja go, jest naszym priorytetem w chwili obecnej. -Przynajmniej według pani komandor.- oznajmił Genos- Komandor Cayde i komandor Zavala uważają, że jak na razie nie jest dużym zagrożeniem. Dopóki nie pojawia się w pobliżu miasta... -Typowe.- syknęła Rey- Dla nich największym zagrożeniem jest Sepiks Prime, czy rój... Exan i duch przyglądali się sobie zastanawiając się co o tym myśleć. Po chwili Exan się wysłowił: -Ja też uważam, że ten archon jest zagrożeniem. Bo w końcu potrafi rozerwać człowieka na kawałki ledwie kiwnięciem palca. -Cieszę się, że się ze mną zgadzasz Exan.- powiedziała uradowana Rey- Ale, wszystko zależy od Zavali. Niestety... -Komandorze Rey!- wszyscy spojrzeli na titana stojącego w drzwiach. Stał na baczność czekając aż Rey zwróci na niego uwagę. Ręka salutowała jakby był w starodawnym wojsku. Exan myślał, że zwariował, a Genos znajdywał jedno słowo dla niego-lizus- Komandor Zavala prosi panią na chwilę! -Powiedz mu, że idę.- oznajmiła Ikora. Strażnik szybko wyszedł z progu drzwi w stronę głównej hali strażników skąd rozkazy wydawali najwyżsi komandorzy. Chwilę później Rey wyszła zostawiając Exana, Genosa i Yhawena samych. -To co? Może się trochę rozruszasz po placu?- zaproponował Genos- W końcu dwa miechy nie chodziłeś. -Przecież jestem maszyną. Nie potrzebuję ruchu.- odparł Exan odmawiając propozycji przyjaciela. -E tam. Trochę ruchu przyda się każdemu.- nalegał Genos. -Właściwie co się stało z tym archonem?- robot zmienił temat. Genos chwilę popatrzył na przyjaciela po czym spojrzał w ziemię. -Po tym cosmodromie jeszcze parę razy się pokazał rozrywając naszych...- zaczął- Jednak później zniknął. -Jak to zniknął? -Po prostu zniknął. Tak sobie przestał rozbijać nasze oddziały w innych częściach świata.- wtrącił Yhawen- Nie możemy go namierzyć od tych dwóch miesięcy... -Jak dla mnie namierzenie go to jest nasz obowiązek w tej chwili...- mruknął Genos pod nosem- Zwłaszcza, że Podróżnik nas przed nim nie obroni. -Tylko, że dowództwo ma teraz inne sprawy na głowie.- oznajmił Yhawen. -Niby jakie?- wszyscy trzej zauważyli Rey w drzwiach. Dyskusja od razu została zakończona. W milczeniu patrzyli na ciemnoskórą panią komandor. -Exan, musimy porozmawiać w sprawie tego wezwania Zavali.- oznajmiła. Exan posłusznie poszedł za nią do komandora. Weszli do Holu Strażników. Duże pomieszczenie było oświetlane przez sześć jarzących się lamp. Na środku sali stał duży owalny stół, na którym leżały różnorakie mapy, książki i podręczne tablety. W głębszej części pomieszczenia stała kula przypominająca globus ziemi oparta na czterech ostro zakończonych filarach przypominających zwężające się ostrza. Zavala stał przy stole przed tą dziwną rzeźbą. W dłoniach trzymał jeden z podręcznych ekranów przewijając go w poszukiwaniu cennych informacji. Niebiesko skórny oderwał swój wzrok z ekranu i spojrzał na worlocków wchodzących do hali. Oboje- Rey i Exan- stanęli po jego lewej. Zavala odłożył tablet : -Dobrze, że jesteś już cały Exan.- oznajmił- Przepraszam, że musiałem cię wezwać zaraz po przebudzeniu, ale to nie może czekać... -Znów ten archon?- spytał Exan. Zavala przecząco pokręcił głową. -Ten archon nie dawał znaków życia od dwóch miesięcy. Naszym największym problemem jest to.- komandor włączył mapę ziemi, na której był wskazany punkt. Exan zauważył, że coś o czym mówi Zavala musiało znajdywać się w Azji- W tym miejscu wykrywamy duże pokłady nieznanej nam energii. Mówca mówi, że przyczyną tego... -Są upadli?- Exan przerwał Zavali, który znów przecząco pokręcił głową. -Przyczyną tego może być rój.- oznajmiła Ikora wyprowadzając Exana z błędu. Ten tylko przelotnie na nią spojrzał, jego wzrok znów powędrował na punkt. -A co ja mam do tego?- spytał zdezorientowany robot. -Wyślemy ciebie na misję sprawdzenia czy to na pewno jest rój.- odpowiedział Zavala wyłączając mapę. Exo spojrzał na niebieskookiego- Jeśli to będzie rój, waszym zadaniem będzie nas powiadomić. Trzeba będzie go całymi oddziałami eksterminować.- westchnął titan. Exan przypomniał sobie rój. Wielkie stworzenia o wręcz kuloodpornym pancerzu, które chcą tylko zabijać stworzenia nie ze swojego rodzaju. Ledwo sobie poradził wraz z Genosem i tymi trzema innymi strażnikami z jednym. Jak mogła wyglądać walka z takim całym rojem? -Sam tak mam pójść na cały rój?- spytał Exan. -Oczywiście pójdziesz z Yhawenem i kimś jeszcze.- mruknął Zavala. -Z kim? -Tego dowiesz się przy pójściu na misję.- Odpowiedział Zavala, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia idąc sprawdzić zapasy. *** -Czyli będziemy na terenach ula, tak?- westchnął Yhawen. -Najwyraźniej tak. Na serio nie było czarnych ubrań?- warknął Exan patrząc na swój czerwony płaszcz, na którym krzyżowały się pasy na amunicję. Jedynie jego standardowa koszula i spodnie wraz z butami były czarne. Tym razem nosił rękawice z pancerzem, a na prawym ramieniu miał średniej wielkości naramiennik, który miał pełnić rolę jakiegoś pancerza. Na głowie nosił ciemno zielony hełm z ciemnymi szybkami na części chroniącej twarz. -Przyzwyczaisz się.- odparł duch. Exan patrzył na niego milcząc w drodze do Banshee. Gdy mieli już jego stoisko w zasięgu wzroku, ktoś chrząknął za nimi. Oboje odwrócili się za siebie. Przed nimi stała kobieta ubrana w szarawe szaty typowe dla wysoko postawionych w randze warlocków. Jej brązowe oczy były wpatrzone były w ciemne szybki hełmu Exana. Jej czarne i długie włosy były zawiązane w kucyk za pomocą gumki. Pod pachą trzymała swój hełm o złotym kolorze. Po bokach miał coś w rodzaju skrzydeł przylegających do niego. Przednia część była jednolitą ciemną szybą zasłaniającą twarz. -Czy pan nazywa się Exan?- wyjąkała dziewczyna. -Ta, a ty to kto?- spytał zdezorientowany exo. -Jestem major Solarez...- odpowiedziała. W jej dłoni zmaterializował się duch- A to moja przyjaciółka Eva.- przedstawiła ducha pozostałym. -I to z tobą mam zrobić zwiad, tak?- Exan próbował się upewnić, Solarez przytaknęła oznajmując, że ma rację. -Jakby co ja nazywam się Yhawen, miło mi was poznać.- przywitał się duch. Exan spojrzał na niego ukradkiem. -Mi też miło.- uśmiechnęła się Solarez- Takie pytanie... Gdzie my właściwie mamy polecieć? -Do jakiegoś Ularazum...- wzruszył ramionami Exan. Solarez zrobiła duże oczy. -Do miasta na wodzie? -Chyba tak...- westchnął Exan kierując się w stronę Banshee. Pozostali ruszyli za nim. Pierwsza podeszła Solarez. Banshee, który jak zwykle przeglądał cały dostępny arsenał jaki miał w skrzyniach. Gdy tylko zobaczył Exana i Solarez patrzących czekających aż ich obsłuży, podszedł. -W czym mogę pomóc?- zapytał kładąc dłonie na stole czekając na odpowiedź dwójki strażników. -Mamy rozpiskę broni potrzebnych na misję od komandora Zavali.- Soalrez podała exo rozpiskę. Robot chwilę popatrzył i wyjął ze skrzyń karabin szturmowy Monte Carlo i karabin maszynowy zwany Thunderlord- Dzięki.- powiedziała biorąc broń. Eva jak to później określiła zdematerializowała Thundrlorda by Solarez nie było ciężko. -Ty jesteś Exan, tak?- spytał Banshee. -Tak, skąd wiesz?- spytał zaskoczony Exan. -Dużo się mówi o tobie.- oznajmił exo- Po za tym... skanerów nie oszukasz.- dodał, po czym podał mu dwie sztuki broni- Karabin zwiadowczy Jade Rabbit i rewolwer Last Word. -A co się stało z tym karabinem obcych?- spytał Exan nie widząc swojej broni. Banshee przejrzał jakieś spiski. -Obecnie trwają badania nad nią. Rzadko kiedy można spotkać zmodyfikowane wersje tych broni. -A kiedy mógłbym go dostać?- Banshee znów spojrzał w spiski. -Nie wiadomo...- powiedział podając obojgu strażnikom amunicję do ich broni. Exan i Solarez skierowali się do hangaru. Exan ciągle patrzył na rewolwer z długą lufą o pozłacanym lakierze na broni. -Coś cię gryzie?- exo spojrzał na kobietę. Znów skierował swój wzrok na rewolwer przeglądając bęben na amunicję. Jeszcze kawałek drogi milczał, ale w końcu przerwał ciszę. -Kto wpadł na pomysł by nazwać broń The Last World, lub The Jade Rabbit?- Solarez się zatrzymała, Exan zrobił to samo wpatrując się w jej oczy. -Taka jest moda jeśli chodzi o producentów broni najwyższej jakości.- odpowiedziała- Zwykle projektują je strażnicy, którzy nazywają je opierając się o swoje przeżycia, lub na coś co bardzo lubią... Solarez ruszyła do hangaru. Exan jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią stojąc w miejscu. Zrobił szybkie spojrzenie na broń i ruszył za nią. W szybkim tempie dogonił ją w korytarzu prowadzącym do wielkiego hangaru mieszczącego statki osobiste strażników, a także te przeznaczone do transportowania całych oddziałów. Zeszli schodami na dół do swoich statków przypominających dawne wojskowe odrzutowce tylko, że z napędem pozwalającym na przemieszczanie się między planetami. Dlaczego nie wykorzystują ich by lecieć na inne planety? Może nie mogą z powodu narastającego kryzysu w sprawie upadłych? Nie miał czasu na takie rozmyślania, podszedł do maszyny pokrytej niebiesko jasnym lakierem. Parę razy zeskanował maszynę by się dowiedzieć jak do niej wejść. Nim się spostrzegł był już za sterami odrzutowca. -Spokojnie.- oznajmił Yhawen, który pojawił się obok Exana- Przeteleportowałem nas do statku. -Mogłeś chociaż ostrzec... -Mogłem, ale nie zrobiłem tego.- Exan uruchomił silnik, który zaczął dostarczać energię maszynie. Spokojnie uniosła się w powietrze na niewielką wysokość- Wieża tu jednostka... UV 403. Prosimy o pozwolenie na start. -Tu wieża. Macie pozwolenie na wylot.- Exan przełączył parę włączników i dźwigni. Statek z miejsca wystrzelił do przodu lekko zaskakując warlocka. Szybko na radarze wykryli statek Solarez. Zbliżyli się do niej lecąc skrzydło w skrzydło obok siebie. -No to zaczynamy...- spojrzeli oboje po sobie. Yhawen wpisał parę koordynatów w konsoli. Czekała ich długa podróż. *** -Jak na pierwszy raz dobrze ci poszło. Exan i Yhawen spojrzeli na maszynę, która ugrzęzła w błocie prawie ich też zatapiając w mule po kresy świata. Exo wolał milczeć w tej sprawie. Jak będą wracać jakoś ten statek odgrzebią. Na razie musieli znaleźć Solarez. Exan ruszył w stronę jej koordynatów jakie dostał najpóźniej. Przechodzili przez gęsty las, który zasłaniał część promieni słonecznych pogłębiając go w ciemności. Od czasu do czasu jakiś lis, lub inne małe zwierzę przebiegało przed nimi w zaroślach unikając kontaktu z czymś co wygląda jak człowiek. Nawet teraz naturalne instynkty zwierząt sprzed wieków działały. W końcu nie mogły zapomnieć, że rasa ludzka odebrała im domy wycinając lasy, by zastąpić je swymi budowlami, lub zakładając na miejscu pradawnego lasu pola dla upraw. Dzisiaj jednak wycinki drzew były dla zwierząt tylko legendą przekazywaną przez rodziców. Odkąd władzę na ziemi przejęła obca rasa zwana przez ludzi upadłymi upodabniając ich do aniołów, którzy idąc śladami Lucyfera przeciwstawili się jedynemu stwórcy w wierzeniach chrześcijańskich i innym uznających jednego boga i anioły mu towarzyszące, nie tykali oni lasów. Wystarczały im ruiny ludzkich miast, a małe plemiona należące do domów Diabłów, lub Króli, osiedlały się zwykle na polach nie niszcząc w ten sposób ekosystemu ziemskiego dzięki któremu mieli co jeść. W przeciwieństwie do ludzi obcy cenili dary ziemi. Wszelkie zniszczenia były skutkiem jedynie dawnych i nowszych bitew ludzi i obcych. -Właściwie czemu te Ularazum nazywa się miastem na wodzie?- Yhawen spojrzał na przyjaciela i milczał w rozmyślaniu nad odpowiedzią. Obok nich przekradł się lis, który wkrótce przeciął im drogę. Skanery exo wskazały to, że był on wygłodniały i wychudzony. Spojrzał na górę, wśród gałęzi drzew przesiadywały ptaki śpiewające swoje poezje. Lis usiadł patrząc z ciekawości na postać w czerwonych szatach. Exan wziął swój karabin samopowtarzalny i strzelił dwa razy w gałęzie drzew. Lis odbiegł na parę kroków dalej przerażony głośnymi wystrzałami broni palnej. Do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk upadającego przedmiotu. Spojrzał na ziemię- pod nogami warlocka leżały dwa zestrzelone ptaki. Powoli podszedł do exo ze spuszczonym łbem by nie zirytować niezwykle zdolnego drapieżcę. Złapał jednego ptaka w swoje szczęki odbiegając od Exana. Ten ruszył dalej omijając małe rude zwierzę i zostawiając mu posiłek. Duch był mile zaskoczony zachowaniem towarzysza, który przypiął zabezpieczoną broń do swoich pleców. Jednak musiał przy nim opanować emocje. -Wracając do twego pytania. Dawno temu, kiedy upadli dopiero zaczynali inwazję, władze miasta by chronić ludzi postanowili wykopać wokół niego fosę. Ma z dziesięć metrów głębokości. Otacza ona całe miasto, do samego miasta prowadziły wszelakie mosty zwodzone, które miały być podniesione w wypadku ataku upadłych. Niestety ten dzień musiał nadejść. Rzym poddał się sile upadłych i Ularazum stał przed nimi otworem. Ogólnie miasto broniło się dziesięć lat. Jednak brak dostaw żywności i amunicji sprawiło, że miasto musiało się poddać napastnikom. Upadli wymordowali całą tamtejszą ludność... Exan przysłuchiwał się opowieści ducha zbliżając się do pozycji Solarez. Siedziała ona pod drzewem sprawdzając swoją broń. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Exana i Yhawena od razu wstała i podeszła do nich. Kiedy byli już wszyscy razem ruszyli w stronę miasta. Parę minut i przed ich oczami znalazło się miasto otoczone wodą. Wszystkie mosty były rozłożone umożliwiając przejść wszelkiemu stworzeniu przez nie do miasta nad szeroką i głęboką fosą. Drapacze chmur dotknięte przez ząb czasu stały nadal dumnie mimo tak długiego czasu nieużytkowania i nie konserwowania ich. Pokazywały dawną świetność ludzkich architektów, którzy potrafili robić cuda. -Pora zabawić się w archeologów.- Exan ruszył do przodu a za nim reszta zmierzając ku źródłu tajemniczej i mrocznej energii. Kategoria:Opowiadania